


Scribe

by judithyaffa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creation, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN 100 Challenge WOW: beginning, train, squirm, scale. The genesis of Angels, as told by the Scribe. General Spoilers for Seasons 8, 9 and 10. A multi-chapter drabble story. ** Now Up: Chapter 4: Slate **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scribe

Scribe

by Woman of Letters

SPN100 Drabble Challenge. A multi-drabble story. WOW: beginning. The genesis of Angels, as told by the Scribe.

* * *

In the beginning, the Word

Sweet, clear, bedrock

and I watched, waited

and Father ruled, in the heavens, on Earth.

The Word sang true; I was its trumpet.

Respect was given by Man and Angel alike.

Then the Fall, above and below,

For what happens in Heaven must follow on Earth.

And I, the clear conscience of my father,

Dismayed at the chaos around me,

Cajoled, Pleaded, Remonstrated,

Finally, Threatened my Brethren.

"Follow not the paths of the Sinner,

Don't you see the snake in the garden?"

But they were misled, and Father had left,

and I withdrew.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which first questions are asked.

After the beginning, the question,

sour, murky, quicksand,

festering in the brain.

Brought by the deceiver,

Lucifer.

Young, brash, insolent,

telling the other Angels 

how Heaven-dwelling sons

had been set aside

for strangers, newly arrived.

Glaring fiercely, challenging Michael to deny it.

"Why them, these... trained  _monkeys?"_

he sneered.

"Why does he need them at all?"

Michael argued fiercely, but stopped

at his brother's terse "We are more perfect. We do not fall."

I frowned, hurried to Father,

framed my question carefully.

"Father," I said, "Why were you not happy with us?"

"Metatron," he answered, "Who says I was not?"

 

 

 


	3. Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which brothers have an innocent conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW: squirm

Before humanity, the brothers,

Harmonious, united, steadfast...

And I, alone, watched in shadow,

as Michael and Lucifer sat by the celestial sea,

Lucifer, fingers dipped in the shallows,

ripples spreading in waves of color.

"Do you suppose, brother, 

that somewhere out there,

he has other children?"

Michael, Father's faithful servant,

laughed.

"Of course not! We are his Angels!"

And, starlight-glistening wings unfurling,

Michael told of life as Heaven's statesman,

removed from barren Earth

and its turbulent chaos.

I squirmed at the gleam in Lucifer's eye

at the word "Earth"

and refused to admit

my own fascination

with that grubby sphere.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are still blank...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW: Scale

Before humanity, the earth

was greyscale, charcoal blacks,

dingy whites,

like clothing scrubbed too often.

Choppy waves, foaming spouts of

Muck,

Turbulence embodied,

Formless emptiness.

While Heaven...

the most ardent colors.

Multi-faceted jewels arrayed

against ever-changing landscapes,

shifting sands hardened to basalt or glass...

Material descriptions filtered for Man,

hardly encompassing our Spiritual Nirvana.

That was Heaven:

Space without space, realm with no rules,

Nothing,

and Everything,

existing together.

Angels soaring

through corners of chaos,

playing the quantum possibilities

in the Lord's palace.

That was Heaven.

 

Until our souls split.

The day of the cataclysm.

The day that Man began.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
